Woodland Critters/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Woodland Critters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview The Woodland Critters quotes mainly revolve around their love for Satan, and committing sins such as killing people and using their bodies for disgusting situations. Deery seems to talk about these things the most, threatening to eat The New Kid's eyeballs and use his carcass as a den. Beavery's quotes occasionally have the word "damn" in them, which he finds funny due to him being a beaver. Beary Battle * Dialogue ** With Deery, Deery attacking *** Beary: "That's a great spell you got there Deery!" Deery: "Thanks, friends!" Deery Battle * First time using Pentakill ** "My Christmas gift to you!" *'Turn start' ** "Mmmm. Let's see if your spleen is nice and salty!" ** "Who wants deer ticks?" ** "Hail Satan, it's my turn!" * Attacked ** "It's not deer season, you brutes!" ** "Lets see you try that after we nibble out your eyeballs!" ** "Kids are so cruel! Isn't that swell?" ** "How could you do such a terrible thing to me before I could do it you?" * Attacking ** "Everything I do, I do for you, Satan!" * Bleeding ** "Who cares about a few drops of blood? Soon we shall bathe in yours!" * Shocked ** "This is unnatural!" * Healed ** "I feel pu-perfect, well and true!" ** "Thanks for saving my cute little tail, Beavery!" ** "I'm fr-fresh as a fawn again!" * Ally attacking ** "It's so great when we all work together!" *'Enemy defeated' ** "You died a meaningless death, fiend!" ** "Rot in peace, vile human!" * Foxy first time using Pentakill ** "Oh Foxy, your dark magic is just excellent!" * Beary attacking ** "Gosh, isn't hellfire swell?" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, turn start *** Deery: "Who wants deer ticks?" Call Girl: "Ugh! Not me!" ** With Beary, attacking *** Beary: "That's a great spell you got there Deery!" Deery: "Thanks, friends!" ** With Beavery, attacking *** Beavery: "Wow Deery, great rosting!" Deery: "Thanks, friends!" Porcupiney Battle * Turn start ** "Here I come!" ** "Death and pain await!" ** "Oh, I get to use my eye lasers!" * Attacking ** "Satan sends his warmest regards!" ** "Nice and toasty!" * Attacked ** "Oh my, that was quite a hit!" ** "Oh dear, I should be more careful!" ** "Oh, how could you attack a lady critter?" ** "Satan won't be happy you hurt me!" * Bleeding ** "Oh dear, I feel faint!" ** "Oh, I needed that blood!" * Enemy idle ** "Oh, Satan will be so pleased when we kill the vigilante!" * Enemy defeated ** "Hell awaits, human!" ** "I feel a corpse orgy coming on!" ** "I hope you enjoy eternity in the fiery pits!" * Grossed Out ** "Pardon me!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, attacked by Call Girl *** Porcupiney: "Oh, how could you attack a lady critter?" Call Girl: "I give equal-opportunity beatings." Foxy * First time using Pentakill ** "Woohoo! Praise Satan!" * First time attacking ** "That really warmed 'em up!" * Turn start ** "If killing kids is wrong, then I don't wanna be right." ** "Betcha can't handle this fox-y body!" ** "Go interrupt somebody else's satanic ceremony, you silly goobers!" ** "I hope you kids aren't sqeamish, cause things are about to get graphic." * Attacked ** "Harder, master! Beat me harder!" ** "Satan will hear about this critter abuse!" ** "Golly, I sure didn't want that for Christmas!" * Shocked ** "Shucks! This shock stuff sucks!" * Grossed Out ** "That's not cute!" ** "Shucks, I made an awful mess!" * Bleeding ** "Golly gosh! I'm being baptized in blood!" * Enemy idle ** "I'm like Santa! I see you kids when you're sleeping!" * Dialogue ** With Henrietta, attacking *** Foxy: "Woohoo! Praise Satan!" Henrietta: "No, I'm praising Satan!" Beavery Battle ** With Deery, Deery attacking *** Beavery: "Wow Deery, great rosting!" Deery: "Thanks, friends!" Category:Quotes Category:Lists Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole